


How To Play Cricket

by OrnateDragon



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Funny, Other, how to play cricket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: [Pinched from the internet, some time ago!]The definitive guide to playing Cricket!
Kudos: 8





	How To Play Cricket

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on the internet years ago!

You have two sides, one out in the field and one in the Pavilion. Each man that's in the side that's in goes out, and when he's out he comes in and the next man goes out and is in until he's out.

When they are all out, the side that's out comes in and the side that's been in goes out and tries to get those coming in, out. Sometimes you get men still in and not out.

When a man goes out to go in, the men who are out try to get him out, and when he is out he goes in and the next man in goes out and goes in.

There are two men called umpires who stay out all the time and they decide when the men who are in are out.

When both sides have been in and all the men have been out, and both sides have been out twice after all the men have been in, including those who are not out, that is the end of the game.


End file.
